User talk:Veggienater
Darth Lime So, Dude. You said u have some stuff 4 that 1 want. ill hook u up with Eridian Oranges for them. All i need to know it when, I'll be on Live basically whenever i can be. next time i see u on line we'll trade.Darth Lime 01:33, February 24, 2011 (UTC) 2 morrow sounds good, ill be on 2 morrow as much as possible Darth Lime 01:45, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Go here, scroll down til you see the maliwan box, click on the edit off to the left(it'll take you to the page with the source code), then add the part of the code with the text to it similar to Jaokbs just edit the text and change what you like. copy/paste/preview. i'm about to go to my last few classes for the night, but i'll help when i get back, if i'm not making sense right now. 23:03, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Dude, i forgot about time zone diffrences and the such, can we do the trade now, or should we have a new time Darth Lime 02:02, February 25, 2011 (UTC) wait, which picture did you want for your picture? the one with the guns? your profile picture can be whatever you want it to be. you can just save that picture to your computer then go to your preferences and change avatar to upload it. But if the picture is wider than it is tall the picture may "resize" to fit the square and look different, so you might want to crop the picture to be a square so it fits better. 04:21, February 25, 2011 (UTC) its alright, i've been connected to computers since i was a wee child. just save the image to your computer, onto your desktop or mydoc folder. i'm sure bukkit won't mind you using it. then go to your page and upload it as your avatar. 19:48, February 25, 2011 (UTC) hey there, this picture is more "square" than the one on the wiki and may work better. 21:26, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I have updated the Guide to make custom sig's to include information on getting a square picture (I've encountered problems with that also:). 22:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Here is a resized square one :) sry about jumping in, My profile pic suked till I squared it. 23:35, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Still has that weird border-- 01:46, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Ahh if you prefer the border I'll keep my trap shut =D-- 07:06, February 28, 2011 (UTC) The border is actually kinda growin on me. I have never thought of those two as "blues brothers" before now btw :D 09:36, February 28, 2011 (UTC) this page i assume the problems you have had w/ this page have dissipated? leave message is there, mailbox is there, did i miss something? 02:26, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :this page looks fine ( to me) with leave message & link on googlechrome, mozillafirefox, M$IE, and Opera. are you using a kindle? no offense mate but i see nothing untoward about this page. User boxes Dude, you are crazy addicted :) 22:11, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hex Codes I use this picture to get my colors. always remember to put a # in front of them or else the coding will not work. (: 18:26, March 5, 2011 (UTC) lol, its alright. put one bracket around outside(wiki) links and then a space then the word you want to be linked. ex. here = here 19:23, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Waldo2k gave everyone Accepted color names, Color picker, and a Color Mixer in his contribution to the Signature Guide also. P.S. The Image capture is the smallest handiest tool. 07:41, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Pre release lol sorry... i'm avoiding class work that i've had all weekend to do. :D i did it several hours ago, i was just waiting for a response to see if there needed to be captions under the pictures, but decided to update it anyways. 04:43, March 7, 2011 (UTC) aww, poor things. :c i just noticed that everything on the category page was in alphabetical order so i just left it that way. 05:00, March 7, 2011 (UTC) unforgiven That was added by happy on his last edit. I don't know for sure. 13:55, March 8, 2011 (UTC) the Dove If the Dove has a Double accessory, it will use ammo. Daemmerung 05:23, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Liasion Policy Didn't mean to step on your toes, but I went for a second pass at the liaision policy page and saw and edit conflict so I just copied and pasted my second attempt. 21:26, March 11, 2011 (UTC) No biggie. I just though that since this is for invitining UCs that it should be worded that way. 21:30, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, continue to check on it, my eyes are glazing over LOL see y'all later tonight. 22:21, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Serpenss Hey there, i dunno why i hadn't responded to your post about wanting to trade for a Serpens. I have one, 309dmg, 4.5rof, but it has a scope 8) i think you were the one that was looking, but then found the Gunfighter COM, i'll trade dupe ya fer that. 20:49, March 12, 2011 (UTC) alrighty, i sorta figured you had one with a higher RoF. but the Gunfighter com i would love to have, addin' moar power to meh jakobs weapons would make me supah happeh. n_n 23:29, March 12, 2011 (UTC) sorry, i seemed to have hurt my shoulder last night and havent been on today. i can get on whenever works for you (i dont have a job, so my schedules flexible). the masher and the gunfighter com would be fine. c: 23:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC) yep, that sounds good. n.n 01:47, March 14, 2011 (UTC) yeep! thanks again. :D 21:39, March 14, 2011 (UTC) gatekeeper what the hell is it? I can't ask you to be a greeter... 21:47, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Awesome work. 24.200.161.54 is adding more. We never know if they would or not, but its nice to know someone noticed and thanked them. I need to start working on join templates. Dr.F's is kinda scary LOL 18:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Look at what Dr.F added here on my talk page. I am going to run with it. You can make yourself a greeter box and I will get you a template, if you want (your an addict anyway). 18:54, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Point in fact: you have been doing liaison work before I got here, and you are a greeter as well. You also intervene on the behalf of new users (all seen with my own eyes). I never asked you to be a greeter, I am saying that you already are (something that I have realized yesterday). Your duties take prescient, but you have always found time outside of those. You have, in fact, inspired me. One thing I have noticed is that no one (besides you) ever took the time to talk to anyone unregistered (Dr.F excepted). Since I have been on. If you would like a template to use when you decide it is appropriate, then you can have one (you are grandfathered in). In any event, your style will always show through. 11:49, March 14, 2011 (UTC) OK its INTERVENTION time! Lets help veg There is a very serious subject that we must talk about. It goes way beyond wiki content and improvement. We are here to help you. We are your friends. We, in truth, care. Seriously think about what your doing, why you are doing it, and how it affects everyone around you. We do not want to break relations off with you but we cannot continue and helplessly watch as you spiral down this destructive path. We, in fact, have to distance our self from the inevitable crash and cannot bear to see the results. LOOK at what you are doing to your family. LOOK at what you are doing to your friends. Apparently you don't care. Apparently we mean nothing to you. Apparently addiction to alcohol is minor compared to addiction to user boxes. NOW you are making user boxes on profiles other than your own and disguising your disgusting habit by calling it a gift. We as a community are worried about you. Yet we cannot keep this charade up. We have to draw a line in the sand and say "The line must be drawn here! This far, and no further!" -'Jean-Luc Picard'. 10:14, March 16, 2011 (UTC) 19:30, March 16, 2011 (UTC) "All I wanted was a userbox! Just one userbox! AND SHE WOULDN'T GIVE IT TO ME! Just a userbox!" Daemmerung 19:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I didnt know you all cared so much! Really I'm fine, its not a problem, I have it under control.... Runs off to find more pictures to make boxes with:P 20:27, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Wait... what's going on... did I miss something important? You know.. 4 months of absence, and a man can lose all bonds with world wikia surrounding him... So yeah, what's up, is some UBX-Making-Monstaar on teh loose?? @_@ 20:47, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I, for one, support veggie in his addiction. *steals rollbacker userbox* 20:49, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I was an avid userboxmaker in my time of rise... but then I got bored... and tarnished by Evil Dr. F's influence... I started illegal Red Gun making and testing custom prototype guns, with custom skins, red flavor texts and other shiny details for Fryguy... It's enough to look at my (unfinished) userpage to see the randomness that my userboxes add to it! 21:12, March 16, 2011 (UTC) SSCC I WANT YOU. To be on the Surgical Strike Cleaning Crew. Check the forums. 21:25, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Left a spot for your sig on the forum page whenever you're ready. 23:44, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Gunfighter COM i love love love looveee that gunfighter com & masher you gave me. com + masher (critical hit) = 10k+ damage on level 51 enemies. >:3 *drools* so, i'm thanking you again. :D 23:12, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Draco Hi Veggie, I really don't know how the wiki worls or anything, I don't know if I'm allowed to write here or if you'll see it or whatever but let's hope I'm not braking any rules or anything... First do you play on PC (gamespy)? And if you do, is that Draco in your inventory an actual Draco with red writing? And third, can I trade for it please I've been trying to get one for so long D: John Shea 17:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) stalker Just checking to see if you got that stalker yet. If not I've got one I'll dupe for you. If you still need it send me a PM.Player8410 19:27, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : Veg is too popular with the croud, he has many stalkerzzzz...=D 01:47, March 22, 2011 (UTC) first use of new sig, couldn't resist adding a hot pink background...too awesome ::you must have missed a /end thing somewhere, ricey nvm. you fix'd it n_n 01:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC) While pink is my favorite color, for reasons that are too perverse to share here It is quite blinding :P 11:19, March 22, 2011 (UTC) All I can say to that statement veg, is LOL 00:40, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Raptr There is a (somewhat) new floating user box on Dr.F's page. You cant miss it! Now go and do :p P.S. I dun hafa tal raz, she will b stalkin 11:28, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : I have seen it. I checked into it but I dont spend all that much time online. I dont have alot of time to do so and ussually only go online when i have set up a meeting. Thanks anyway though. 11:35, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Come on vegggiiieeee...get raptrrrrr...all the cool editors are doing it... 11:44, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Its just a small Instant Message program. It can be used for gamming as well. If you dont want to its cool. I just use it to talk to drf (nohara hasnt added me yet). 11:55, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Oops, in his defense, I just gave him my raptr tag and he gave me his a while ago and I have been extremely busy. It was not by his fault that I have not been added, rather, It was mine. 12:12, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Shredder Edit I would advise you to IP block the guy who did the edit, he deleted his account after making the edits. Smells like vandalism to me. 22:26, March 22, 2011 (UTC) His user page never had an edit to begin with, which is why it is red i believe. I think he was just a noob to BL. If he comes back and does any Vandalizm, i will take care of it. 22:31, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Inventory I would advise that you sort it by Weapon type (SMG, revolvers, CRs, etc.), easier to find what you are looking for. I would think that gearcalc item cards would be awesome, but that's probably too much work. I can help though, if you can provide me the part numbers 23:01, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :oops...=D...Looks good, organized, tidy.-- 23:40, March 23, 2011 (UTC)join the PC group =D Totally lost faith in console gaming after Microsoft dumped all support for the original xbox-- 01:36, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm mostly looking for an improvement on something I already have... But you have something that caught my eye. I'd love it if you could dupe this for me. 671 dmg, 96.4 acc, 2.0 RoF, 6 mag, x2 Elec. Pearl Aries I'll give you a copy of a shield I have and from your inventory page it looks like you'd be interested in it. 2124 Capacity, 406 Recharge Rate. Alacritous Omega level 66, found it myself. Avarice Ink 21:41, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about forgetting to sign it... Also I'm on now and I can be on anytime from about 3 or 4 PM - 3 Am Eastern U.S./ Canada Avarice Ink 21:41, March 29, 2011 (UTC) If you'd be able to get on today and trade that'd be ideal for me. But if you can't today how about either this Wed (tomorrow) or next at 5 PM Eastern? Avarice Ink 22:08, March 29, 2011 (UTC) My Gamertag is Avarice Ink same as my sig I sent you a friend request. Avarice Ink 22:13, March 29, 2011 (UTC) hey bud very interested in pearls playing with my cousin now if u join we will make it worth it thanks bsh92 ubx Would you mind making me a userbox with a "COME AT ME BRO" tagline? And of course a humorous picture. Thank you sir, you're an officer and a gentleman. 23:42, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome. Hi. Thanks for the welcome message. I've got a (very) little wiki editing experience, but if I run into any troubles that I can't figure out I'll be sure to leave you a message. -- 09:45, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Stalker Trade I'm back in town if you'd like to get that stalker. Just send me a PM on xbox live and I'll try to get it to you.Player8410 22:43, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Veggie I like vegetablesnater. Eh eats vegetab les and doesn't afraid of anything. 22:52, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I actually hate tow-maters, I prefer meat. Not ham though :P -- 22:59, April 4, 2011 (UTC) My signature Yeah, I went ahead and followed Best Robot's instructions to fix my sig, but didn't go back to edit out the messy code. I, (hopefully), fixed that. -- 02:53, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :looks good to me. 03:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :: yep. no more overflow as it were. -- 03:14, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Hooray! Any ideas why my sig is taking up two lines when I indent? Are the pages really that narrow? -- 03:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) You interested in a free duplicate of any of these? 1158 dmg 98.6 acc 0,6 fr 6 mag Pearl Cyclops 445 dmg 89.6 acc 8.8 fr 62 mag 2.1x zoom Glorious Mauler (gearbox) 229 dmg 90.5 acc 12.5 fr 55 mag x4 fire 4.3x zoom Combustion Hellfire 460 x7 dmg 85.2 acc 1.9 fr 2 mag 3.7x zoom Swift Anaconda 382 x7 dmg 87.9 acc 1.6 fr 2 mag 3.7x zoom Savage Equalizer 23 ammo regen 176 x7 dmg 74.6 acc 1.9 fr 5 mag 4.0x zoom x3 corrosive Vitriolic Crux 218 x7 dmg 68.2 acc 1.3 fr 12 mag 2.2x zoom Hunter's Defender 23 ammo regen I can dupe copies of any you're interested in. Avarice Ink 11:06, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Can I get a copy of your Painful Butcher? That caught my eye while looking through your list. Avarice Ink 01:57, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Well whenever you can get on if I'm on send me a message or join my party if I'm in one. Avarice Ink 03:02, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Unable to Edit Seems like the prob is fixed now 20:43, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes it is. 21:06, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Your a greeter I never took the time to properly thank you for your UotD userbox you made for me. Thats because I had to find something that I felt was your personality for a greeter template. Use the template whenever you feel its appropriate to. You already greet peeps so why not have a template? Anyway, now you know what project X is... just dont tell anyone else. The weird thing about editing a template, you have to delete everything before and after the userbox to preview it. Feel free to customize it, of course. Just dont forget to add back in all the info before and after the userbox. P.S. Thank you for the UotD userbox. 02:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) You're a liaison also You have been doing this kind of work long before I got here. You get prime spot on Liaison templates. I will be Liaison/robot. Use it when you are helping someone (if you have already greeted them, you prolly wont need to use it). This will give you a template to define who you represent (all users and wiki content) especially if someone else greeted them (sets you apart). Your work was noticed by me long ago, so hats off. 03:49, April 10, 2011 (UTC)